Mismatched Worlds
by XxSakuraxHarunoXx
Summary: You know what they say. Strange mysterious things happen on full moons. Just like when Sakura is flashed into another world. Almost exactly like her old one but some things, are just totally opposite. "Sasuke? You're in...Konoha?" She squinted. He raised a brow at her. "I was here the whole time... why aren't you up all over me?" "...What.The.Hell?" "? Nevermind" SakuraCentric


**So this is a new story. I'm having trouble with my other one. Writers block. But it may be updated at the end of next week. Most likely. Anyway, please tell me how this is. I hope it's good and up to all your expectations. :)**

**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Naruto. ^-^ Though I do own this plot. ^_^**

'**Inner' 'Emphasis'**

'_Thoughts' 'Flashbacks' 'Emphasis' 'Different world'_

'Emphasis'_  
_

Mismatched Worlds

Chapter 1

Prologue

0~o~0~o~0~o~0~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0

She tried to calm her ragged breathing as Sound nin whizzed pass her hiding spot behind a rock. Good thing it was near midnight or else they would have found her already. Her heart beat loudly in her ears while she tried to calm herself down. She strained not to let out a sound as she healed herself. Gasping, she bent over for air wiping sweat off her forehead after she healed her more serious wounds. Her breath finally normal, she peeked out from her hiding spot. Deeming it safe, she took a step out hand near her shuriken holster. Taking a kunai out, she readied herself for any attack coming her way. Nothing. Crouching down and not letting her guard down, she swiftly and effortlessly transported the scroll which she just managed to steal from Orochimarus now deserted 'den'. Orochimaru underestimated his 'apprentice', Sasuke, thinking that he wouldn't kill him. Though he did, and in his weakest state too. The scroll was now probably all the way home in Konoha with a simple message: _'I will be back later.' _It was an extremely significant scroll from Konoha stolen by Orochimaru when he deflected from the village. She had no idea why the Sound nin were still protecting the possessions of their leader as he was now dead, but what is important was that the scroll is safe. Sighing in relief as her mission was almost done; she stood up from her crouched position and peeked over the rock once again. Searching the area for any chakra signatures, she tensed as she felt a faint presence.

"My my my." The smoothness and always spiteful yet un-spiteful voice almost caused the girl to flinch. A figure appeared slowly from behind the safety of the shadows the fir trees provided. He was not strongly built, but he held an intimidating aura. "I'm surprised and a little impressed someone like _you _can detect my signature – let alone survive a battle of mine. Of course, not after this next one." He implied and then sighed in fake pity. "My skill must be deteriorating, unless, you have actually grown_ stronge_r." He emphasized the last word taunting her. It was always as if the word was dancing around her. Laughing at her, pointing and teasing, always out of reach. So close yet so far away. And he knew it. Well she would no longer have any of that. She would show him.

Green minty eyes hardened as she turned around to face the silver haired four eyed freak. She stared at him saying nothing. The silence stretched until almost unbearable. Just as the man was about to say something, the green minty and forest eyed girl finally mocked him back with a simple statement of: "My my, I'm surprised someone like you turned into such a mentally unstable freak. And just to clarify things for _your_ sake, your pathetic little mind games won't work on me." Her voice had a cold and unreadable ring to it.

His glasses glinted in the sunlight for a split second before they finally settled down after he pushed them up. Chuckling, he said "You have changed my sweetest. Tell me, are you still that love sick girl who used to chase your beloved Sasuke around? Or have you finished that stage? Ready for the next. Hm?"

Sakura mentally scowled in disgust. He made her sound like an experiment. And she was most definitely not. But her heart gave a quick pang as he mentioned her embarrassing pathetic disappointing and weak childhood. "Well what does it seem like to you?" She retorted coldly, her face so impassive that it would make Sasukes brother, Itachi proud. Her animal-like-instincts spontaneously kicked in and her grip on her kuni tightened.

"Hm. I'm not so sure… Why don't we find out!" He shouted the last part more as a statement than a question just as fifteen snakes shot out from under his clock and attacked the pinkette head on.

With one swift movement, she casually sliced off all their heads. The poisonous snakes heads dropped to the ground with a _thud_, the snake's bodies followed not long after. A drop of blood splattered onto her right cheek and she wiped it off while regarding her opponent with calm cool and collected eyes. Not saying a word she discarded her kunai and it clattered onto a rock with a _cling. _She pulled on her gloves making them tighter around her wrists all the while keeping eye contact. Flexing her fingers, her stance changed into a defensive one. Very out of character for her opponent, the "four eyed freak", he charged her and swung a roundhouse punch. She bent backwards and felt his knuckles swish past her nose. She punched just as he ducked and his hood came flying off showing off his silver hair and glasses. He rapidly kicked back just as she twisted barley in time.

He had Orochimaru's purple eye markings and serpentine pupils as well as a scaly pattern all over his face. His hair was no longer in a ponytail but instead, unkempt. "Hm. So you _have _grown stronger. At least it wasn't _me_ who became weaker." His smooth disdainful laughter sent shivers up and down the pinkettes spine but she did not allow him the pleasure of knowing by keeping a straight face.

"Let's not let this drag on. Less talk, more action. _Yakushi Kabuto_" She countered back spitting out his name.

Like she didn't know it before.

Kabuto smirked. "As you wish, Sakura-_hime_." He popped a food pill into his mouth.

His hands moved through the hands seals so fast she could only catch sight of three. Tora, Uma… Inu. The first two and the last one. His hands lit up with blue chakra. Medical Justu. Medical chakra can heal, but it can also destroy.

"That's _Haruno_-san for you. Haruno Sakura." Her stance widened.

"Hm." His lips twitched up.

He disappeared under the ground a split second afterward and she tensed. On full alert, she sensed something move under her. Jumping up just as Kabuto came rooting up from the ground with an uppercut, hands lit blue, she punched at him in the air. He dodged and she ended up destroying the ground instead as he slid across the grass to her left. With chakra pumped legs, she jumped over and attempted to kick him in the chest but he ducked under a rock that was behind him just in time.

Poor rock.

She used another rock that was across the one Kabuto was hiding behind and pushed off flying towards him head first, chest up when he disappeared. Shifting her eyes to the left, she flung her legs above her head and pushed off the rock Kabuto was just at and landed on her feet barley dodging Kabuto and his deadly medical chakra. She growled and flexed her fingers again. She wiped blood off the tip of her nose. He managed to skim the skin. A small cut. It was nothing. But he was using chakra scalpels. Too dangerous for her to risk. He could easily sever an artery or puncture her heart without even breaking her skin. She was in the middle of thinking of a plan to stop him when he suddenly attacked again.

Wasn't giving her much time to think.

He punched at her, right arm left arm right arm left arm right arm. She blocked by hitting his forearms slapping them away careful of his hands. At the right time, she managed to hook her foot around the back of his knee making him tumble. But he recovered quickly and did a handspring. He was once standing on his feet and fluently and hit her right in the left bicep. Sakuras leg swept out in a wide, graceful art catching Kabutos ankles. He landed on his back and rolled just as Sakuras foot connected where his rib cage should have been. It didn't matter though because the impact on the ground was so hard; it broke one of his ribs.

Kabuto sighed and healed his ribs. Sakura took this as a moment to grab her left arm and attempt to heal it. It was no use. There would be no movement in that arm for a little bit.

He laughed as he stood coughing up blood. Exhaling noisily he wiped the blood onto his pants. "This seems like a replay of when Tsunade and I fought. When Orochimarus arms were not able to move. How ironic. It was mentor vs mentor. Now it's student vs student."

"So? What would you like me to say? Let's finish this."

"My my you're just as impatient as her." Kabuto tsked. "Besides." He smirked. "Why do you want to die so soon?"

"If I die, I'll take you with me." Was Sakuras simple reply.

"You're so sure of yourself. I wouldn't… if I were you."

"Shutup. Are you gonna talk all day? And why should I be afraid of death. It will happen eventually. As long as I go down with glory for my village. By killing you. That should help my village too." She finished it with a massive punch to the ground. Everything around her exploded into a furry of rocks and trees. She took cover from the flying rocks behind a still standing rock. Kabuto disappeared out of sight.

'_Where are you you little coward.'_

Silence shrouded the entire field and it would've unnerved some mentally weak. Not Sakura. She had a stronger mind than most. Though she may not act it at times unless necessary, she is also easily one of the most intelligent of her time. That's why her forehead is a tiny bit bigger than the average. She did not waver in the slightest as the wind was blowing so hard she could not hear any movement. Not when dust clouded the area so she couldn't see. Not when the smell of pine hit her nose so she could not attempt to sniff him out if needed. No. She closed her eyes and used her instincts instead to feel around her. She waited. The wind died down a bit and once again, an eerie silence fell upon all.

"THERE!" Her right hand filled with chakra as she swung her fist swung to her left and was rewarded with a groan from her opponent who flew back several metres before crashing into a tree. The tree toppled over with a mini earthquake and all that was left was an uneven edged stump with her opponent leaning against it on the ground. He had attempted to attack her bad side with an unmovable arm but he should've known better than to underestimate her. She backed up a little and reached for the handle of her katana. Hazuki she named her. It means leaf and moon. Leaf for the hidden leaf village and moon for mysterious but deadly. Taking it out she made three shadow clones and sent them behind Kabuto out of site. Her left arm could move a little now.

Kabuto lifted his head slowly and spotted her katana. "Well this is definitely new. I had no idea you knew kenjutsu. I'll have to add that to your card." He stood up and reset his jaw. "You know, that hurt. You should be a bit more gentle with your attacks, this is gonna swell thanks to you. Now my face is all bloody…not that I mind." He smirked.

"Sadist. You and your damn cards. Don't you know when enough is enough?" She lifted up her sword pointing the tip at him. "It's over." At that exact moment, the moonlight glinted on Hazuki for a second and they both knew it was a full moon. Strange things happen on full moons. She shook off the unnerving feeling she was getting and blamed it on the fact that she was actually winning against him. She honestly didn't expect to have the upper hand. But still, she better not get a bloated head. Focusing on Kabuto, she felt something uncanny about him. A snake appeared from under his cloack and her eyes widened. It lunged at her and she stumbled back recovering from shock right in time to duck as the snakes fangs embedded themselves into the rock behind her breaking it into pieces. It retracted its head and hissed at her.

Kabuto chuckled at the sight.

The snake hissed once more and at the speed of light, embedded it's fangs into her left knee.

Sakura hissed back and felt poison moving within her. She stabbed at the snake with her katana and he drew back. She dropped her katana focusing on the poison. The pinkette franticly tried an antidote but it did nothing and she through the needle onto the ground shattering it. Thinking quickly, she used medical chakra to stop the flow of the poison. She could no longer bend her knee in her left leg.

"I hate you."

"Aw, that hurts." He mocked.

'_What the hell am I supposed to do now. I can barely move my leg. How am I supposed to run or dodge if I can't bend my fricken leg.'_

She reached into her shuriken holster and took out a few shuriken flinging them at Kabuto. The snake blocked them for him.

"You're temporarily paralyzed from waist up aren't you."

"… Yes."

"Good."

The snake eyed her with an intense gaze. It attacked her and she staggered back onto a flat rock falling straight onto her back. The white snake with golden eyes opened its mouth and was about to embed its long fangs into her stomach when she caught hold of a kunai beside her and sliced its head off.

Hyperventilating, it was only then she realized how frightened she had been and only then were her hands aloud to shake. Taking deep breaths she lifted the kunai with a trembling hand and eyed the head of the snake with disgust once more. Looking back at the kunai she thanked her lucky stars. It was the same one she had discarded at the beginning of their death match. Taking one more deep breath, she stood up shakily and flung the kunai at Kabuto except with an exploding tag. It lodged itself into Kabutos stomach and exploded in five seconds.

'_It's over'_

She bent over and picked up her katana.

"Hello."

She nearly jumped out of her skin and looked behind her. Kabuto! How!? She looked back at the tree stump and saw snake skin. How ironic. Skin.

"You can shed skin."

"Yes my dear."

She growled. "Fuck you." Enough with the_ 'I'm so cool act.' _

She should have known. After all, she had known he took the traits of his former sensei Orochimaru after he implanted Orochimaru's cells into himself and learned to control them.

He once again chuckled. "Well, I can move now."

She cursed her luck. But thank Kami she could now move her left arm. She eyed her still alive three shadow clones in hiding. Taking out a smoke bomb and some caltrops she prepared herself hoping her plan would work. It was really flawed though. Oh well. Last the smoke bomb first she ran as fast as she good with a bad leg and through the caltrops after at Kabutos feet. She appeared behind a tree behind him just as the smoke cleared and saw him about to take a step when his feet stopped in mid-air.

He smiled and chuckled.

"Caltrops, clever. Now just where are you hiding…"

His eyes shifted behind him and his smile widened. He spun around and flash stepped over to her hitting her square in the chest with a chakra scalpel.

Sakura coughed up blood and leaned against a tree gasping for air. Her breath came out unevenly and her world became blurry.

"Shame. You only have a few minutes left before you_ die_. Actually, I'm honestly surprised you even made it this far. Too bad I'll never get that scroll back. Or maybe I can. I'll just go steal it back."

"Shu-shutup. You won't get to because I said I would be taking you with me!" Focusing with all her might, she grabbed her katana with both hands and shouted: _"Konoha-Ryu Mikazuki no Mai!"_ Meaning, _Leaf-style dance of the crescent moon._ Kabutos own eyes widened. The three shadow clones attacked at his blind spots at different points. Sakura herself used the remaining of her chakra to pump it all into her right leg and she pushed off into the sky blocking the moon for a second before coming down and attacking him from above. The moonlight glinted once again and in turn, turned into a huge silver flash.

Strange things happen on full moons.

Everything went dark.

0~o~0~o~0~o~0~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0

"_Where am I?"_

_"Sakura thought as she stood standing in front of a silver edged mirror. Her head felt light. She shook her head and her blurry vision finally cleared up."_

"_Am I dead?"_

_She peered at herself and thought the reflection looked a little bit too real. She was right. A figure exactly like her stepped out and she gasped stumbling back. _

_Don't be afraid. I am you except from a different world. You're about to die aren't you? Would you like to trade places?_

_"Trade?"_

_"Yes."_

"_Why would you want to trade? Life is a gift."_

"_I suppose… but I don't mind. I'll still be alive. I'll just be part of you. Your inner. You will be in my world and I will be in yours. Well not really, my body will be in your world and my mind will be in you! Get it? Besides, I'm not exactly dying since I'm really just you."_

"… _I suppose. So you mean I will be alive with all my memories and every part of me except in your world. Your body will take place in my world but your thoughts and mind will be in my head."_

"_Exactly."_

_Sakura smiled and the other Sakura smiled too. "I guess I will call you inner then."_

"_And I will call you outer."_

_Hence, inner Sakura was born._

"_But I should warn you, some things may be a little different in my world."_

"_Really? How?"_

"_For one thing, our parents will not be alive. They died fighting. Jonin rank."_

_Sakura felt a pang in her chest and she tried not to cry. She thought of the last thing she said/wrote. 'I will be back later.' That's what she wrote. She hopes that she didn't let them down. She felt another pang in her chest. "I-I didn't complete my mission." She never failed a mission before. "I was supposed to get home safely… that was the last part of my mission…"_

_Her friends and family… how will they do without her? Will they think of her after a couple of years? She hopes so._

_Sakura sniffed as a tear slipped down her cheek. " Did you know our parents are civilian in my world."_

_The other Sakura was silent for a moment giving Sakura some time to compose herself before replying. "Really? That is totally opposite… like some other things." She smirked. "You ready? I think you should find out for yourself what's different… I'm sure you'll be surprised. But it's ok; I'll be there with you to clear things up. Now all we have to do is step through opposite mirrors to transfer at the same time. Should be easy enough since we practically have the same mind."_

"_I'm ready." _

"_Good." The other Sakura walked over to another mirror behind Sakura and smiled. "One two three…" _

_The haven flashed and the world went black once again as both Sakuras were transported._

"Sakura? Sakura? Sakura? Sakura? Sakura? Sakura! YO FOREHEAD GIRL! WAKE THE HELL UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU!"

'**WAKE _UP_!' **Inner Sakura yelled, her voice echoing in Sakuras mind.

Sakura bolted straight up so fast that her world went blurry then black once again and she fainted.

Again.

**'Aw for fucks sake. Really? Really!? YOU'RE MAKING ME LOOK BAD!'**

0~o~0~o~0~o~0~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0

**Ok, so advice would be nice. Do you think I wrote too many long paragraphs? I have the distinct feeling I have. XD. Some reviews in general would be nice too. I know where I'm going with this story but I'm not too confident with it /: (Plus reviewing is way easier now seeing as it is just at the bottom of the page. This is only a prologue so expect much more to come. Thank you for reading and I hope you guys liked it! ^.^ **


End file.
